whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Finn (CTD)
Finn is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Fiona and King of Ulster in Hibernia. Overview King Finn of House Fiona has been the ruler of Ulster since a year after the Resurgence, when he participated in the lottery that determined his holding in Ireland. His takeover was quick and bloodless (unlike some others), and he stunned the commoners with his appearance and knowledge. He opened old freeholds, handing them out to noble and commoner alike. His charisma and generosity prompted those whom he ruled to believe the legendary Fionn MacCumhail had come back to the land. Golden and glorious, his looks and skills led others to question he might not instead by Lugh, ancient High King of the Tuatha de Danaan. He made many friends and his few enemies were more likely to be jealous than to seriously hate him. Things started well. Then he began to change. As he learned more and more of what had been happening in the land during the Interregnum, Finn became troubled. He watched as the people of the land fought one another; not warrior to warrior, but in cowardly ways... with shootings in the dark and bombs left to slaughter innocent women and children. Members of his court took sides and fought one another on the slightest pretext until Finn outlawed dueling on pain of a year's exile. While there were many dreams of freedom in the air, there were also nightmares of ancient slaughter. Dreams of anger, hatred, and retaliation began to poison the king. Tainted Glamour from the tourist sites that remained open in Northern Ireland coupled with the new ones opened for the media (bomb sites, entrenched sectarian neighborhoods, army posts, and prisons) began flowing into him, changing his outlook, and making him cynical. He began holding court at night and spent the summer months in private, seeing others only in autumn and winter. Looking within himself for some solution to the horror, he found only riddles and puzzles wrapped up with truth and lies so old they might never be untangled. In the early '80s, for three years he spent much of his time in meditation, during which time his sorrowful courtiers kept his condition from his subjects and the other kings and queens. When he at last emerged, he was Unseelie. No one knows if Finn had simply found it all too much to bear, or if he has some plan in mind that can only be accomplished by hardening himself to realities. Outwardly he remains as kind and courtly as ever, and the other rulers have never suspected, believing he is merely worn from coping with so many troubles that beset his kingdom. Finn began to enact a plan designed to bring all the freeholds into the Unseelie fold. He sent his favorite, a noble named Lorenzo, out and about, talking with and cajoling the worried nobles and giving them fine treasures from the king. The treasures were filled with Finn's poisoned Glamour, however, and as the nobles accepted them, they found themselves ensorcelled and slowly coming around to Finn's viewpoint. One noble, Duke Kestry of Belfast, suspecting some of what was going on, refused the gifts. Finn was furious but couldn't simply strip Kestry of his duchy (since appointing the young noble of House Liam was considered one of his finest moments as ruler). Finn assigned Lorenzo to keep an eye on the wayward duke and to cause as much trouble as possible for him. Eventually the two ended up in a duel, and Finn was able to exile Kestry. It annoyed him that he also had to exile Lorenzo, but he comforted his faithful retainer by awarding him the prize duchy of Belfast upon his return... Belfast with one-third the population of Northern Ireland. All those Dreamers... Image Like one of the ancient Tuatha de Danaan of legend, Finn is tall, golden, and perfect. He prefers clothing that is loose and flowing but form-fitting enough to show off his perfect body. He is rarely seen in his mortal seeming, though. In fae mien, his golden beauty is even more pronounced. His waist-length golden hair is streaked with red, and his amber eyes take on a golden glow. When dressed for battle, his chimerical armor blazes like the sun with a reddish amber glow. His house symbol is etched upon the breastplate, with whirls and curves reminiscent of the carvings on the megalithic stones of Ireland decorating the helm. His cloak changes hue from golden to rosy depending on his mood. Yet there is a sadness to him that is noticeable to those who take the time to look. A hint of Winter intrudes upon his golden glory, like the sun on a clear December day. Finn is a step away from Bedlam. His facade is almost perfect. To those whom he wishes to fool he shows wisdom, kindness, and a subtle wit; to his enemies or those who cross him he is furious, overpowering, and utterly mad. He switches back and forth between his Seelie and Unseelie natures so quickly it is sometimes difficult to guess which he might be at any given moment. Personal It is imperative that none of the others find out. They would try to stop him, and they have no idea what the consequences of that would be. He knows. He has looked within and discovered the truth. He is the land. The land is him. No one must ferret out his secrets or the land will die... but he can control it. Everyone admires him, and he is wise beyond mortal reckoning. Those to whom he's shown such kindness have given him their complete support. They love him. And he loves them. He is king. He will care for them all, except the ones who have betrayed him. They must be harshly dealt with... if only he could remember who they are and what they have done. It is so hard sometimes being the broken heart of a nation. Treasures Finn's treasures include the Kingly Treasures of Ulster (crown, scepter, and seal) and the Spear of the North, said to have one belonged to Ferdia, the hero who fought and was slain by Cú Chulainn. Whether that amazing lineage is true or not, the spear is certainly a treasure, giving Finn an extra three dice damage (it causes intense cold) when used in battle. It can also be used to heal all wounds on its wielder once in a 24 hour period. The king also has access to many ancient treasures that were stored in Emain Macha, many of which he has handed out to the dukes and duchesses of the kingdom. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 92-93. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)